Amanda Not Cool
by supernaturalmary
Summary: One Shot. Amanda told Dean that he was poor, how did she ended up when she finds Dean as he is waiting for Sam to talk to his teacher in After School Special. If you haven't seen it, don't read XD. Warning Dean telling off a woman. ROFL


This is a One Shot hehehehehe this is for the second Time Sam went to speak with his former teacher. And since Amanda was a bitch I decided to write this.

Amanda Not Cool

Dean could see his brother heading back to Truman High to talk to his teacher. He sighed as he started to raise the volume of the radio as to entertain himself. He was relief to know that at least they finished up the job, the damn spirit that nearly killed Sam. Dean remembered some of the things that happened when he was at the High School, he was the target to some of the bullying but he would never let Sammy know about it. He would die first than let that happen.

He looked around the car to check on the things around, and he could see one of the fake badges he usually use on the cases. He smirked as he looked at it and placed it in his pocket since he knew that he would use it in their next gig. Some kids were outside waiting for their parents to look for them or probably some parents waiting for their kids. He could see some young girls talking among each others he smirked at them and got out from the Impala just to really wait, he could stretch out his legs and watch the scenery… right.

"Hey there…" a sweet voice said making the older Winchester brother look at the blonde woman getting close to him. He swears he had seen her before but he dismissed it with a shrug as he smiled at her.

"Hey" he responded to the blonde woman, the woman didn't had a what you say perfect body, but she looked… nice.

"I haven't seen you before, you new around here? I could show you" she said with a flirtatious smirked as he looked at her up and down again

"Well you could say that" he said

"I'm Amanda" the woman said and that right there made Dean stop dead in his tracks. He took a close watch at her and saw some things that made him remember her.

"Well, you know what, you don't really have to show me around" he said with a smirk. "I mean I have been here before, I even studied here" Dean said with a smirk

"Really? Maybe I saw you when you were here" she said while putting her hand on her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"Oh yeah you did sweetheart" he said while looking at her.

Making Amanda look at the handsome face and start tracking down her memory in where she had seen his face. "Oh my, I think I remember" she said with a little uncertainty

"Does the name Dean ring any bells" Dean said with a raised eyebrow

"Right! Dean, how are you? You look great I mean I never thought that you would be coming back here since you left so… suddenly" she said while looking at him now up and down.

Dean laughed a little sarcastically. "Well it was for the best I mean some of the most idiotic people I ever met where here obviously" he said with a shrug making Amanda look at him confused.

He could see Sam walking down to meet him he smirked "But look at you, you haven't changed, still as easy as before. I mean you have a wedding band and yet you still went flirting around. I'm sorry sweetheart but rocking your world is so not interesting. And I have a few important things to do" he said while showing him the badge he had taken from the car before. "You know being an agent sure sends you to different places, but I bet that you are successful, or maybe a normal boring housewife around." He smirked

"How dare you, you…"

"What? You gonna call me poor, ah sweetheart that is so nineties" Dean smiled at her. "You better take care of your kid, wouldn't want to be a bitch like you" he said while getting in his car and starting it off.

He winked at Amanda and drove to the entrance where Sam was waiting for him. Sammy got inside and he drove off leaving a very pissed off Amanda. Yeah she was not cool, and even though he just told her off, and offended a woman, he didn't and it actually made him feel better.

"Hey… who was that woman you were so interested in" Sam asked a little confused

"No one, actually I declined her invitation, you should've seen her." he said and visibly shivered. "I would never climb that tree" he smirked as he raised the volume of the radio and got away from Truman

END


End file.
